Rachel's Past Comes Back
by HadenOliver9
Summary: Two teens whisk Rachel away on an important notice. The gleeks aren't too far behind. Someone threats to destroy something precious to Rachel and she wont stand for it. She just needs to figure out who it is.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's Past Comes Back

Author's Not:Glee and Danny Phantom are not I own is the story line.

Chapter 1:Preface

A 14 year-old Rachel Berry was hanging around with her best friends Danny Fenton,Tucker Foley, and Samantha "Sam" Manson in her living room guessing how stupid Dash Baxter and his girlfriend Paulina actually say Hiram and Shelby Berry were excited was to say at least when they jumping for joy when they called the kids to see their new invention in their lab. Rachel and the gang were wondering what the world her parents build this time, you see Rachel's parents are hunters,ghost hunters to be exact.

Rachel's pov

"Kid's are you ready to see me and shelby's new project!" "Yeah I guess" we said. "Great come here"he said. They all went closer to the back of the basement or "lab" like my parent's say. "What is that?", I asked. It was in the shape of a octagon and stuck on the wall with a bright red light on the top with the control panel on the side and it was painted yellow and black. "That my daughter is a ghost portal, you see it connects the ghost world to our world and to put back any stray ghosts into their world"."Okay"? I said. My mom handed the wire with the plug to my dad and she held the they plugged it in nothing happened, they tried it a couple more times and eventually the gave up and left to go calculate the cause of the malfunction. I went to look a little closer and didnt see anything wrong. I put on one of my dad's jumpsuits and Danny did too and we went inside and I tripped on a wire then all of a sudden I felt electricity all over me.

Sam's Pov

When Rachel when inside I have to admit I was worried for my three year-long crush but lets be honest here who wouldnt be when your crush goes inside a weird looking machine at least she's with Danny. OH MY GOD the portal thing is electrocuting them.

Tucker's Pov

Shit,Shit,Shit what do I do, uh, I know unplug it duh.

Sam Pov

It looks like their coming out wait why do they look different I gonna go help rachel...and danny, I didnt forget about danny.

Looks like their unconsious wait my did my hands go through rachel and why do they have WHITE hair oh man they are gonna freak when they wake up.

Rachel's pov

"Uhhhhh". "They're waking up"Tucker said.I feel really bad, uh,wonder whats happen these few minutes. Wow sam's real close to my face I wonder what'll happen if I lift my head a little high- "Rach,Danny you may wanna look in the mirror" said sam. We did look in the mirror and we both had white hair my eyes are ice blue now and danny's are electric green. "AHHH what the hell happened to use" Danny yelled. "i,i think we became ghost." COME ON CHANGE BACK,please change back wow I did change back. "How'd you change back rae" said tuck. " I dunno just thought change back so Danny just think change back I guess." "So I guess your like half-ghost"Sam said. "I guess so"I said. "That's so cool can you take me flying one of these days rach cause that be way awesome-,you know if you can"Sam said blushing. " I think it would be a pleasure to accompany a pretty girl like yourself to flying" I I am such a big flirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Introductions and Let the games begin!

Lima,OHIO 2 years later

Rachel's pov

8:05-Just another day in rainy Lima wonder what gonna happen today probably the same routine get slushied ,late for class, then probably the worst and best time of the day Glee Club.

*************GLEE**************

IN THE GLEE ROOM:

I was about to start singing Gives You Hell for the Hello assignment to get back at Finn for what he did and you know what "I have to find my inner-rock star" too when two very familiar people walking in. "Rachel!"they said. "My god, Sam!Tucker!"I said. I ran to them and gave Sam a huge hug, because I sorta still have a thing for her but I'm also in to this other girl, then I gave one to Tuck possibly a bigger one if that's even possible." "What are you guys doing here?"I asked. "Um, well you see we sorta maybe need your help."they said. "What do you nee- "Um Rachel would you like to introduce us to your friends?" Mr. Schue said. "Oh sorry you guys these are my best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley."The glee club started to introduce themselves. "Hi I'm Quinn Fabray,Sam Evans,Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman,but call me Puck, Santana Lopez, Brittney Pierce, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang,Mercedes Jones, and I am Kurt Hummel." "Uh nice to meet you I guess."Sam and Tuck said.

Quinn's pov

What the hell who the heck are these do I feel for some reason I'm going to not like that Sam HELL NAW I think I just found my answer that chick is way to close to rachel and anybody with eyes can see the flirty movement WITH the batting of the eyelashes WITH the openly flirting Sam Manson get ready to lose rachel cause your going down she's mine and now I just have to make me hers'.


	3. Chapter 3:Amity Park & Kisses

**A/U Quinn's Not Pregnant. Finn and Quinn did break up.**

Chapter 3: Amity Park! & Kisses

In was after glee club and everybody was still in the choir room questioning Sam and Tucker. They answered as many as they could but they really had to talk to Rachel.

"So why are you guys here?"asked I asked. Sam and Tucker exchanged nervous glances. "Rachel, Danny needs your help to save Amity Park."they told her. I was shocked Danny was a great fighter I should know, I had trained him.

"Why what happened?" I asked. To, be honest I didn't what to know what happened I had given up ghost fighting when I moved to Lima the summer before freshmen year.

"Undergrowth, he happened, he took control of everybody even your parents except for Jazz and she's at your house with your uncles'" they told me. I was conflicted if I went I would have to take the glee club for back-up if and I don't go help Danny Undergrowth will probably end up controlling the world by brainwashing them. I knew what my decision was going to be.

"Okay I'll help, but we're going to need the club's help" I said. I turned to face the glee club. They all had different expressions in the faces. Confusion(Brittany, Finn), Disbelief (Noah,Santana,Mike,Tina,Artie), Understanding (Kurt,Mercedes,Sam) and Pride and Admiration with a bit of love(Quinn). That one surprised me, truth be told I've been harboring a massive crush on the blonde since I first saw her.

Maybe once I help Danny I can ask her on a date. Only, time will tell.

"I know this is a pretty big favor but I was hoping you could join me to save my hometown and all those people" I told them. I was nervous everyone one of them had a unreadable expression. Then Quinn stepped forward.

"I'll help you because that is mine and everybody else in this towns' goal: Get Out of Lima" she said. smiled at her. After her Noah agreed too then pretty soon everyone was on board to helping me.

"Okay then, you guys need to pack up your things because we may be in Amity for a long time, we;re meeting here in 2 hours."I told them. They all nodded. Soon everyone started to leave in groups discussing the things they were going to need.

Soon it was just me and Quinn alone. Sam and Tucker had gone to pick up Jazz. "So, I wanted to say thanks for ,you know, convincing everyone else to help" I told her. She unexpectedly grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I hide my surprise at that action.

"Rachel, can I be blunt?" she asked. I nodded my approval. "I didn't volunteer just to get out of Lima for a little while, I did because... I..like you Rachel and I was going to sing you a song I had prepared for almost a week tomorrow I just wanted it to be perfect,"she laughed softly at this "but with this happening I knew I couldn't waste any more time because who knows what will happen in Amity..."she said.

While she said all of this I was dumbfounded she likes me, me Rachel Berry. I grinned at the thought. She was still talking and I knew the best way to shut her up.

I pulled her hand that was still with mine. That made our bodies flush against each other. I let go of her hand and brought one to cup her cheek and the other to hold her neck. Then I crashed our lips together. Her lips gliding against mine felt so right.

I felt like I died and went straight to heaven. I saw little flashes of different colors behind my eyelids. I lowered my hands and wrapped them around her waist and brought her even more closer. I just noticed our body fit together perfectly.

Soon I traced my tongue on her lips. She granted me access immediately and then her tongue came into play. We explored our new but seemly familiar territory. After a couple minutes we broke apart gasping for air. I brought me forehead to hers and looked into her eyes lovingly.

"I lo...like you too" I told her. If she noticed my slip-up she hid it well. Her eyes were sparking with happiness and love. I didn't give her a chance to say anything I just brought her into another kiss.

When we broke apart I told her, "When we get back I want to take you on a date and not breadsticks somewhere special. She beamed at this. "Okay" she said softly.

They started to kiss some more. But little did they know that someone was watching them all this time.

This person was seething and you could almost see a bit of steam come out their ears. They vowed right there and then to do whatever it takes to win Rachel over.


End file.
